duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: Queen of Mean
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Queen of Mean from A Troll in Central Park. Song: * Queen of Mean Song From: * A Troll in Central Park (1994) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2017)) * (Fade in from black) * (Maleficent's Castle) * Darla Dimple: In my kingdom, no flower shall grow. * Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers): No face shall smile, * Madame Mousey: No star shall glow. * Yzma: No heart shall care, no word be true. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): No rule be fair, * Muriel: I promise you. * Ozzy and Strut: Touch our queen and turn into stone! * Ratigan's Henchmen: Touch our queen and turn into stone! * 40 Thieves: Touch our queen and turn into stone! * Zombies: Touch our queen and turn into stone! * Claudia Vorstein: It feels delicious to be so vicious. I'm Gnorga, the queen of mean. * Ratigan: Mean! * Ursula (The Little Mermaid): It's so delightful to be so spiteful. I'm Gnorga, the queen of mean. * Steele: Mean! * Belladonna: If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish, arrest and abolish every troll I've known. * Revolta: Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever because I'll turn you into stone! * Maleficent: I'm the queen of mean! * Mojo Jojo: She's the queen of mean! * Kismet: I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen! * Queen Beryl: You should have no doubt about my clout. I'm the queen of mean! * The Rowdyruff Boys: Touch our queen and turn into stone! Touch our queen and turn into stone! * Helga: It's simply yummy to be so crummy. I'm Gnorga, the queen of mean. * Fat Cat: Mean! * The Queen of Hearts: I'm so grateful to be so hateful. I'm Gnorga, the queen of mean. * Oogie Boogie: Mean! * Saleen: When I want, I will pillage and plunder, I'll bellow and thunder, make you shake and moan! * Jessie (Pokemon): Get in my way and I'll get you forever, because I'll turn you into stone! * Mother Gothel: I'm the queen of mean! * Zira: I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen! * Madame Medusa: You should have no doubt about my clout. * Lena Dupree: I'm the queen of mean! * Magica De Spell: Absolutely the queen, the queen! I'm the queen of mean! * Sour Kangaroo: I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen! * Princess Morbucks: You should have no doubt about my clout. I'm the queen of mean! * Pirates (Peter Pan): Unh! Ah! Unh! Ah! Turn into stone! * (Morgana Laughing) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989 Disney) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (@2000 Universal) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (@1998 MGM) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (@1998 MGM) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (The Rowdyruff Boys; @1998-2005 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Aladdin (Elemental, My Dear Jasmine @1994-1995 Disney) * Pokemon (Pokemon Shipwreck; @1997 OLM) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * DuckTales (Magica's Shadow War; @1987-1990 Disney) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney)